


Cocineros profesionales

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras no hace un mohín con los labios. Enjolras <i>definitivamente</i> no hace un mohín con los labios porque es un hombre adulto y los hombres adultos no hacen esas cosas. Puede que bufe, se cruce de brazos y se siente en el sillón a matar con la mirada la pared, pero no hace un mohín.</p><p>Combeferre pone los ojos en blanco y sigue leyendo su libro, mientras Courfeyrac intenta en vano contener la risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocineros profesionales

—No.

—Pero, Combeferre, yo…

—No.

—¡Pero es que…!

—No.

—¡Per…!

— _No_.

Enjolras no hace un mohín con los labios. Enjolras _definitivamente_ no hace un mohín con los labios porque es un hombre adulto y los hombres adultos no hacen esas cosas. Puede que bufe, se cruce de brazos y se siente en el sillón a matar con la mirada la pared, pero no hace un mohín.

Combeferre pone los ojos en blanco y sigue leyendo su libro, mientras Courfeyrac intenta en vano contener la risa.

—Son los peores amigos del mundo —declara Enjolras, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlos.

—Lo siento, creí que hasta hace dos segundos era el mejor amigo del mundo, bueno, amable y caritativo y que eras afortunado de tenerme —responde Combeferre, sin despegar la vista del libro y Courfeyrac ya ni se esfuerza por disimular sus carcajadas.

—Oh, cielos, debería haber filmado esto…

—Eso —dice Enjolras, mirando mal a Courfeyrac pero ignorando su comentario, para luego dirigirse a Combeferre—, fue antes de que descubriera que en realidad eres un mal amigo y que no tienes consideración por mi. O por Grantaire.

—Por todos los cielos, Enjolras, tú fuiste el que lo invitó a una cena romántica en casa, no me hagas responsable por eso.

—¡Pero no sé cocinar!

—Amigo, lo hubieses pensado _antes_ de hacerle la invitación —interrumpe Courfeyrac, finalmente dejando de reír—. Además, seamos sinceros, podrías servirle a R fideos crudos con salsa de tomate quemada y de todas formas creería que es el mejor manjar del mundo porque lo hiciste tú.

—No es cierto. Se va a burlar a y va a fugarse con el repartidor de pizzas de la vuelta de su casa.

Cualquiera creería que es un chiste, pero Enjolras lo dice muy en serio y porque sus amigos son terribles, Courfeyrac vuelve a reírse a carcajadas. Combeferre parece querer ignorarlos a toda costa.

—¿Quién hubiese dicho que nuestro pequeño Enjolras iba a ser tan inseguro?

—Yo te lo podría haber dicho en cualquier momento —comenta Combeferre, bajando finalmente su libro—. Enjolras, es en serio: a Grantaire va a gustarle cualquier cosa que le prepares porque lo harás _tú_. Si les preparo la cena yo no será lo mismo, lo especial es que tú lo cocines, no importa si no es gourmet.

Muy bien, de acuerdo, puede que quizás Combeferre tenga razón, ¡pero…! Bueno, en realidad no se le ocurre qué objetar.

Suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza y rogando porque Grantaire no encuentre sus fideos crudos con salsa de tomate quemada demasiado repulsivos.


End file.
